


Hemophobia

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Category: Autophobia - Fandom, webcomic - Fandom
Genre: BL, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romanitc Comedy, Vampire AU, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire AU based on webcomic Autophobia by G.H.S.T. I hope you all like it and as far as how many chapters this will have...I'm not sure, as many as needed to get to the dramatic parts. Thank you jessreadstoomanycomics for not only the title suggestion, but for the idea. :D Hope I don't disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His first thoughts when he arrived to California…it was too damn hot. Of course it would be just his luck that all he been able to get unpacked were his winter clothes. His furrowed his brow looking up at the sky while shielding his eyes with one hand. The other nervously pulled on the fleece inside of his hoodie. The sun was a lot brighter than he had anticipated. He needed to buy strong sunblock before the end of the day. For now he would have to settle with trying to cover as much skin as he could.

“Ay! Es muy caliente!” The boy nearly jumped out of his skin as his mother, Melina, approached him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rested her chin on him. “You know, you don’t really have to go mijo. I can homeschool you.”

“I’ll be fine, Mom.” The boy gave his mom’s hand a comforting pat. “One of the benefits of being a halfer.”

“Calla te!” His mother frowned pinching his chubby cheeks. “I told you not to call yourself that, Daniel.”

It was true. The reason why they kept moving from city to city was due to being on the run from his father who wish to raise Daniel and his younger brother, Austin, in the more…”traditional” ways of being a vampire. A part of his mother understood in a way why their father wanted to teach them. It was a part of his culture which he could hand down to them. However, some aspects of it made her fear for her children. They were not the murderers and they never would be…not on her watch.

“Shit! Daniel! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Austin’s footsteps came raced across the house as he practically flew out the door with his own hoodie pulled over his head. “We’re going to be late! Come on, I don’t want to be looking like a loser on the first day!”

“Your sunblock—“

“I’ve got it in my pocket! Come on Daniel!!” Austin gave an exaggerated groan pulled the drawstrings of his hoodie so tight it engulfed his entire face making him look like a huge green bean. The comparison made Daniel lightly chuckle. Man, his imagination sure did suck. “Geez, are you brain dead already?!”

“Not yet!!” Daniel playfully shouted back making Austin shove his hands in his pockets even more. It was then he noticed something pretty important. “…where’s your backpack?”

“OH SHIT!! MY BACKPACK!!” Austin’s eyes grew comically large as he pull his hoodie open and rushed back into the house almost tripping over himself. “You better not go without me! Man!! This is all your fault!”

“Ay dios mio…” Daniel’s mother said under her breath as she pressed her fingers gently on her forehead. These boys were going to give her an ulcer. Daniel’s smile faded to one of concern when he noticed his mother frowning.

“You ok, mom?” Humans were fragile beings. Moments like these made him remember that his mother tended to get sick more often than him and his brother.

“Yes, yes. Must be the change of weather finally getting to me.” She let out a soft sigh putting her hand down and gave Daniel a wide smile. “But it’s definitely what we needed. A little sun will do us all a little good. You make sure to keep your sunblock on you. Looks like we’re going to be using it a lot.”

“I’ve got a small keychain one too.” Daniel smiled widely turning to the side a little to show his mom. She was right like she always was.

They spent last winter in Alaska little north of the Arctic Circle. Those days were dark twenty-four hours and rarely did they even see sunrises or sunsets. Even though it was greatly beneficial for them, it took a serious toll on his mother. She developed mild symptoms of seasonal depression. The doctor listed a few ways they could try to help her, but nothing really seemed to help. It was a family decision to move to somewhere a bit sunnier which lead them to California. The runner up was Florida, but Daniel would feel too self-conscious there. At least in California they winter seasons where it was fine to bundle and layer in heavier clothing.

“Mom!!” Austin interrupted Daniel’s thought hanging on tightly to the doorframe with eyes as large as dinner plates. His complex was pale and his grip nearly splintered the wood. He needed to work on controlling his strength. “My backpack…I think it was in the U-Haul…”

“Ay…get in the car. Both of you.” Melina sighed going inside only momentarily to get her purse and her keys. “I have to go grocery shopping anyway.”

“But Mom! My backpa—“ Melina gently pushed Austin out of the door while trying to fix the messy spikes of hair that were standing straight up on his head. On closer inspection she could tell his shirt must’ve been a dirty one he carelessly packed. His pants were also a little too big on him as well. As he was getting into the car she pulled his pants up a little higher on him. “You look like you were chewed by goats. And where are the pants that I bought you? You look like a vato.”

Daniel laughed pretty long and loud hearing that. Austin blushed hard before fixing his pants again and trying to straighten out some of the pressed wrinkles. It wasn’t completely his fault though. Daniel gave him a few of his old shirts when they became too tight on him. Right now he was wearing one of his old favorites with Link on it fighting off a Re-dead. It wasn’t official Nintendo ware, but it was still awesome. It was a good way of showing support to some of his favorite online artists.

“Seatbelt, mi corazon.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry!” Daniel hurried pulling his belt across his lap. He briefly glanced at the clock and noted there would still be some time left if they hurried so he could get a good look at the campus’ layout. He liked knowing all the small places he could hang out away from the sun. Then again there was always his go to plan of hiding in the library. Either way he was excited to meet new people and to make new friends…and maybe even…a new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't have the best first meeting, but it WAS memorable.

Californian schools were really…different. For one he had never seen so many kids the same age as him all in one place. It was thrilling both in a good and bad way. Good because it helped him to blend in more and go unnoticed and bad because he had to actively keep an eye out so as to not crash into anyone while trying to get to class. So far everything had been going along swimmingly. It was a miracle he got there in time. He stood in line for his schedule and thanks to a campus map he managed to find his way around. The biggest problem he had at the moment…lunch time…

Briefly he panicked looking around. Other kids seemed to already know each other and formed their own groups. How was he supposed to approach people again? What was the common way people did it in California? It wasn’t like he had a lot of friends in Alaska. He badly wished that Mia was there. Memories of their time together slowly killed his positive mood from earlier. He missed home more than he had realized. He didn’t like this place. It was too new and lonely. Maybe homeschool wouldn’t be such a bad option.

Daniel let out a sigh and pulled himself together. He decided to eat as fast as possible and head to the school library. He heard some students talk about the computers in there that had access to internet. No one bothers you if you’re a loner in the library. It would be a good sanctuary place for him from the heat and sun too. Who knows, maybe he might find people there who shared similar interests with him. As he tossed his empty Styrofoam school lunch platter into the trash Daniel started feeling more sure of his plan. So far, the day was turning out to be quite uneventful, which was a good day in his book. No accidents to reveal him for the klutz he was, no confrontations from other students, and so far all his teachers seemed fairly pleasant. The only downside…it felt lonely.

Daniel firmly shook his head before opening the building’s door. He needed to get comfortable first with the new surroundings. Maybe do a little people watching before approaching others. Mia always warned him about making friends with the wrong people for the sake of not being alone. “Sometimes it’s better to be alone than to be with people like them.” She told him once when they got into a fight over it. He chose to ignore her which wasn’t the smartest idea because she was right. That time he got his ass kicked, but he felt sorry for the people who caused it. One glance at his black eye and Mia made it her mission to make their lives a living hell. He heard rumors and was pretty sure they were true. It brought shivers down his spine.

When he entered the library, there wasn’t much to be impressed by. A few tables were in the middle for kids to study or research on. A few computers lined across the farthest wall of the entrance. An area to the side where the books were kept and a librarian station in the back center of the building. It was quaint and Daniel felt right at home.

Instead of heading over to the computers like he planned, he decided to take a quick look around at the selection they had there. He didn’t really read much, but he really loved sci-fi stories. He was more of a comic book kind of man. Still it was refreshing find a good novel every now and then. The book area turned out to be a lot larger than he initially thought. It curved and had deeper sections which couldn’t be seen from the entrance. The shelves touched the ceiling and there were stocked nearly to the brim. There were small plaques that identified the genres as well as the decimal system which the books were filed under. It made it easier than going in there blindly.

Daniel was so impressed looking up at the shelves that he took no notice of the library helper who was bent down quietly organizing the novels. First there was a loud thud of Daniel’s knee hitting the metal book cart and a short yell as he crashed against it. The cart propelled forward at a phenomenal speed with Daniel trying to chase after it before it hit one of the shelves. The worker who was there jumped up trying to help stop it, but the amount of force it exerted along with Daniel’s weight wasn’t enough to counter balance it. The cart ended up crashing into the shelves in spite of Daniel’s valiant efforts. The books came crashing down on him and the innocent victim. There wasn’t a soul in the place that didn’t hear the screams and metal humming noise of the shelves that kept on going.

”Hey…you alive over there?” The librarian didn’t bother looking up and kept his eyes on his computer. It was almost like this was a common thing for them.

”Urgh…yeah…” A voice shouted back at the blond man groggily. It made Daniel jump because he couldn’t see where it was coming from. The groan grew louder and a few of the books fell to the side revealing the source of the voice. “Who the hell are you?”

”Ah! Sorry!” Daniel’s voice cracked as he hurried to try and help the boy out from underneath all the books. “M-my name, ah, I-I’m Dan—“

”You’re stepping on my hand.”

”Oh God! Sorry, sorry!!” Daniel hopped back from the book he was stepping on and kept his distance from the red head. He was safer that way since there was no telling if he could be accidentally stepping on him even more. “I’m so—“

”Do I need to get a new assistant or what?” Again the older man laughed while shouting out to them. By then the other boy managed to stand up without slipping on all the books on the ground. He adjusted his shirt and hair while tossing an incredulous look at the librarian.

”As if anyone would want to willingly work with you.”

”I love you too, Louis!” The librarian gave an impassive wave at him going back to searching for porn on the internet. “Now get back to work. Those books aren’t going to put themselves back on the shelf.”

Louis frowned looking down at the ground before looking up at Daniel. His expression looked more tired than pissed like Daniel would’ve expected. For some reason it irritated him. Something about this teen made his blood start to boil. Luckily before he could do anything he regretted the lunch bell rang and all the other students started packing up their belongings making their way to the exit. Without another word Daniel decided to do the same.

”Oh no, please don’t offer to help after nearly killing me.” Louis sarcastically muttered to himself slowly bending over to pick up the mess that was made. If it weren’t for Daniel’s hyper sense of hearing he would have missed it.

”It’s not my fault you were crouched down like Gollum.” Shit! He needed to stop before he said something really mean.

”Whatever, klutz.” Daniel clutched his grip on his backpack shoulder straps. He could hear his own blood pulsing too loudly and the heat on his face was unbearable. “Geez, you don’t need to cry over it.”

”I’m not crying!” But he could feel like he was going to. Man, he was doing so well and then this had to happen.

”Uh-huh. Sure.” Who was this guy?!

”Hate to interrupt this lover’s quarrel, but you gotta get your ass to class, kid.” Daniel whipped his head towards the librarian and quickly apologized before racing out of there. Once he was gone the librarian slowly stood up stretching for the ceiling before walking over towards Louis. He let out a long whistle while leaning an elbow on one of the shelves looking down at the disaster. “That kid’s a walking tornado, huh?”

”Don’t you have work to do?” Louis grumbled trying to figure out where to even start. Being an assistant librarian was supposed to be his easy class. How did it all go to hell so fast and so soon. The teen groaned hitting his forehead against one of the books he held. “First day of school and it’s already starting to turn out to be horrible.”

”Yup. That’s high school for ya.”

”Chris, are you going to help me or not?” Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “Cause if not then stop bugging me already.”

”Damn, someone forgot to eat lunch.” Chris held his hands up then walked over looking over the mess. “I’ll take care of this, you better get on to your next class.”

”If you can write me a pass—“

”Nope, no can do.” Chris grinned at him. “I know how much you love P.E.”

”You’re the devil.” Louis felt his shoulders sag. Today was already hell and it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I know it's short, sorry, but it was a good stopping point. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to make it clear later why they're so mean to each other right now. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out original comic/story by author here: 
> 
> http://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=82522


End file.
